carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (1996)
Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? is a 1996 educational video game and the third version of the 1985 game Where in the Word is Carmen Sandiego? and its 1992 Deluxe version. It was released shortly after the PBS TV series after five seasons. Gameplay The chase Unlike in the previous games, the image of the locations took up most of the screen, with the game options only taking up the bottom third of the screen. Each location had an elaborately painted backdrop that could be scrolled around a full three hundred and sixty degrees. Each location provided clues in the form of several bystanders and scraps of paper lying on the ground. The scraps of paper exclusively provided clues about the suspect's appearance. The bystanders, on the other hand, could either be asked where the suspect went, in which case they would provide a geography clue, or what the suspect looks like, in which case they would make a casual comment about one of the suspect's physical attributes, i.e. "You'd lose sight of her if stepped behind a lightpost." or "His height wasn't standard for basketball, but it was perfect for miniature golf." Although speech balloons were still used on them, bystanders spoke their dialogue aloud as well. The text of notes and of bystanders' dialogue could be dragged into an "electronic notepad" in the bottom right corner of the screen for reference. The warrant and the arrest Another change is that the user is not given dossiers describing the members of V.I.L.E. and that all the clues given about the suspect are physical traits, enabling the user to identify the crook on sight. This means that the user will have to compile a full warrant rather than one of just enough traits to distinguish which crook is responsible. In the final destination, the crook is seen walking around the location with several innocent bystanders, meaning the user will have to use the warrant to identify which person is the criminal. The crook's name is only given after the arrest, in which a newspaper (The Worldly Blab) appears with a headline declaring the criminal has been captured. If the person arrested does not match the warrant, they will be found innocent and released just as they would if the warrant were inaccurate or not issued. Eight of the thirty-nine crooks captured over the course of the game each provided a single line of verse. These eight verses, once pieced together, created a poem that read as follows: :I'll steal the planet's treasures till there's nothing precious left. :I never wear a watch because it's always time for theft. :Loot is on my mind, though something else is on my head. :Why should I take a picture, I'll just steal the scene instead. :I always hide the things I steal regardless of their size. :And I don't wear any sunglasses to protect my eager eyes. :A special Trophy will be mine, the plan is now in motion. :I adorn my neck with loot I stole from oysters in the ocean. Upon reaching the final destination on the final case, the Chief calls to inform the user that the culprit is Carmen Sandiego and that the poem indicates she is wearing a pearl necklace. The user then finds the location inhabited by several women resembling Carmen, but that only one of them is wearing pearls. After the user and all the seven Good Guides successfully captures Carmen and the ICK Brothers, The Chief informs the user that Carmen's ultimate plan was to "steal" ACME Headquarters (the "Trophy" in question) and that the user has therefore not only captured Carmen herself, but saved ACME itself. Afterwards, the user is later inducted at the ACME Detective Hall of Fame on the World Wiz Database and retired. If the user accidentally catches the wrong character, Carmen will escape and breaks three of her criminal henchmen out from ACME prison, immediately producing three more cases for the user to solve. Characters The ACME Good Guides are a group of colorful characters who, if called upon, provide information about the current country and the direct surroundings. If the user calls an ACME Good Guide during a case, that guide will call back later to inform the user whether or not their warrant has any errors. If the user wishes to take tours with the Good Guides and travel to countries without the inconvenience of having to track a crook, "explorer mode" is available. Countries Countries visited on the third edition of Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? List of stolen items V.I.L.E. The following members of V.I.L.E. are criminals that the player must catch for each of the cases and each of their crimes: Category:Games